


Prompts for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2020

by teej_318



Series: Prompts for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2020 [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Shazam! (2019), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Batson loves Freddy Freeman, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, M/M, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler, freddy freeman loves billy batson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teej_318/pseuds/teej_318
Summary: I'm looking for Byeler, Reddie and Freebat story and one-shot ideas for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2020!
Relationships: Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Prompts for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650052
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	Prompts for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2020

With Camp NaNoWriMo coming up in April and March 30 being the one year anniversary of when I started publishing on here, I'd like to spend March celebrating the one year mile stone and prepare for Camp NaNoWriMo. During March, I'll be finishing my in-progress stories I've worked on this year while planning out new stories and one-shots to work on in April for Camp NaNoWriMo. To that end, I have loved my readers sending me prompts for stories, so I am once again asking for Byeler, Reddie and Freebat story ideas!

These stories don't necessarily have a theme; I'll just be writing them as I plan them out and have them ready for you.

A couple of reminders:

1\. I only write fluff and angst. No smut. 

2\. Aged-up characters are fine, just let me know if that's what you want!

3\. For the most part, I want these stories to be in alternative timelines where none of the trauma happens to the characters. They deserve rest! 

4\. If you'd like other characters from these series to appear, just let me know and tell me what role you'd like them to play!

5\. Crossovers are totally fine and encouraged (I love writing Mike and Richie as twins and Freddy and Eddie as well!)

I'll be searching for ideas from now through the end of April. I will take all ideas, and I do promise to write every idea that I say I will write. I will also likely have stories of my own that I'll write for this challenge as well.


End file.
